Blessed
by cphillygirl
Summary: Spock and his family agreed to spend spring break at their beach cottage. Will their pleasant vacation turn disastrous? This is the 14th story in my Soul Journey series.


T'Mara rises right before the sun hits the horizon. She notices that Spock was not by her side. Since she hears no movements inside the beach cottage, she assumes he is out walking. They are staying in the modest cottage they recently purchased with Andre and T'Sora. It sits along with a few other cottages on a private beach in San Diego. She was happy when Spock suggested that the family spend spring break at the beach. Andre and T'Sora agreed to join them; it was Spock's suggestion that they come. T'Mara figured he had a twofold reason for inviting them. One was that she was now a little over six months pregnant, and having a healer nearby made Spock feel more at peace, although T'Mara could not get him to admit it.

She puts on her cozy pink robe and ventures to the front porch, which faces the ocean. Although darkness had not quite left the sky, her keen Vulcan eyes search the area for her husband. Spock, now over six months clean, would occasionally still take walks in the middle of the night. T'Mara knew it was when temptation tugged at his soul. Sometimes he would end up at her parents' home, for he needed Andre's advice. Even though he told her not to worry, there was part of her that still did. Now, she finally relaxes her concerned mind and heads back inside.

While T'Mara was fixing the tea, Spock is standing a few yards away, staring out to where the ocean meets the horizon. After saying a silent prayer, he begins musing over the time he first arrived at Star Fleet Academy. Then, he disliked being surrounded by the Pacific Ocean. It was his mother Amanda that taught him how to swim. But at the academy he truly develops his skills. When he was an ensign aboard the _Enterprise_, Captain Pike had suggested that Spock take leave in Hawaii. It was then that for the first time in his life, he placed his feet in ocean water. It was an odd feeling, but a fascinating experience. Now as a person who has been redeemed, he could acknowledge its beauty. Seeing that the sun is now hitting the skyline, he begins heading back to their beach home.

He quietly enters the home, so as not to disturb those who are sleeping. Smells of breakfast fare reach his nostrils, so he walks right into the kitchen. Spock goes behind T'Mara, and he kisses the back of her neck. "Good morning, my aisha."

She lays down a spatula, then turns to face him. With a bright smile, she responds, "Good morning. Was your walk fruitful?"

"Quite beneficial. We made a wise choice in picking out this area. There are various walking paths, and the scenery is splendid. I spent my time taking in the beauty and contemplating."

"Anything you wish to share with me?" T'Mara asks with curiosity.

A small smile hits Spock's face. "No deep revelations. Just being thankful for life, and satisfaction that I am part of a loving family." He then places his hand on her ever-growing stomach.

She lays her hand on top of his. Both then feel the infant move. A small joyous laugh emerges from T'Mara. "Oh...Spock, I'm so happy you are here to experience this." When he was still addicted, she wondered if he would be alive by the time she reached her sixth month. The final day of his withdrawal was a joyous one for the whole family.

He is not disturbed by her referring to his battle with Paradise. He slowly removes his hand from her waist. "I will tell you this: I am pleased to be here with a sound mind and soul."

T'Mara slowly nods in agreement. "Yes." A smile returns to her face. "Can you do me a favor? Can you keep your eye on the food while I get dressed?"

Spock's brow creeps up towards his bangs. "Why would I detach my eye and place it on the food?"

She cringes, then lightly smacks him with the oven mitt. "That's awful. You know what I mean. Keep watch over the eggs and bacon, so they don't get overcooked."

With a smirk, he adds, "One should speak more precisely, so the understanding is clear."

"Ugh." She rolls her eyes at him as she leaves. She swears she heard a muffled chuckle when she exits the kitchen.

Soon their children and T'Mara's parents gather around the elongated table in the dining area of the large kitchen. After the blessing, all feast on the morning fare.

After their meal, they agree to spend their day at Old Town San Diego.

oooooo

It is midmorning the following day. Spock's family and Andre and T'Sora are preparing for a hike on one of the trails that ran behind their vacation cottage. T'Mara is in the living area with Stefan when the door monitor announces there was a lady out front. She opens the door and sees a young woman with light brown hair that drapes over her shoulders. She notices the lady's smile seems to fade a bit. With some reservation, T'Mara asks, "Hello...how can I help you?"

The fair-skinned human woman appears to be a few years younger than T'Mara, and for a brief moment gawks at her. _Vulcan_, the stranger thinks, and an old memory of her last encounter with the alien race stirs. It is not a pleasant one. She realizes that she is staring, so she quickly regains her composure and smiles again, hoping T'Mara did not notice. "Ah...my family lives in the house across from yours. We noticed you had purchased this home. I...we'd like to welcome you here." She hands over a basket of fruit.

T'Mara takes hold of the gift. "Ah, thank you. You really shouldn't have. We actually only bought the cottage as a vacation home."

"Oh…well, welcome away." Noticing T'Mara's expanding waistline, she adds, "Are you expecting?"

T'Mara's eyes brighten with joy. "Yes, in a few months we will have a baby boy."

"That's wonderful."

Stefan, being curious, comes up to them. He tugs on T'Mara's shirt. "Mommy, who is that lady?"

T'Mara pats him on his head. "She is one of our neighbors."

Sarah looks down at the Vulcan boy. "Oh, he is adorable. I'm sorry. My name is Sarah Hudson. I have a husband named Charles, a little boy James, and a girl age eight. Her name is Angela."

T'Mara realizes that the rest of her family is behind her. "Oh, it is nice to meet you, Sarah. I'm T'Mara. Let me introduce you to my family." She presents them to Mrs. Hudson.

When Spock steps up to the lady, she seems to take a hard swallow, as if his presence makes her uncomfortable. Wanting her to feel at ease, he relaxes his Vulcan features and allows a small smile to come to his face. "Ma'am, it is my pleasure to meet you, and I look forward to meeting your family."

"Oh yes…" Sarah then recognizes his face. "Ah...it is my honor to meet the famous Captain Spock."

He slightly bows his head. "Thank you. Fame can be a double-edged sword."

"Yes, I'm sure. Well, I better leave. Maybe our families can spend some time on the beach." She waves, then walks to her home.

After the door shuts, T'Mara faces her husband. "She was a bit strange."

"Strange? How so? Perhaps a bit nervous."

"Maybe strange is not the right word. But when I opened the door, she gawked at me, and although she was smiling, I saw apprehension in her eyes."

"We might be the first Vulcans she ever met face to face."

T'Mara shakes her head. "I don't think that's the case." She observes Spock's doubtful expression. "Let's say my intuition is kicking in. I just feel that she has met a Vulcan before, and well...not all are like you, my husband."

His brow creeps upward. "I assume that is a compliment."

Her eyes smile. "It is, my sweet." She kisses his cheek. "I cherish your uniqueness."

Both turn around, and the family exits the cottage for their hike.

ooooooo

Spock and his family are now halfway through their hike. Their two girls took the lead, and Andre and T'Sora are not too far behind their son and daughter. Then all of a sudden T'Mara comes to a halt. Spock lays a hand on her shoulder. A hint of worry reaches his usually stoic face. "Are you alright?"

Ever since Spock learned of her pregnancy, he had been a bit overprotective. Not so long ago, they had lost their unborn daughter, T'Sheika. He also feared that he might have hurt this baby when, under the influence of drugs, he slammed T'Mara against a wall while they were on the _Surak_,

"Oh, I'm fine, "she reassures him. "I've been hearing noises near us. You must have heard them too."

"I have. Most likely small animals foraging in the flora. I would not be concerned."

She inwardly shivers but says, "I guess." She was not up to debating with her husband. She truly felt someone or ones were watching, and possibly following them.

Before they begin walking again, Andre goes up to his daughter. "Don't worry, you have two strong men to protect you."

"I know Spock is here." Her eyes twinkle with humor. "But Dad, you run if you see a rat."

He sighs. "Ha, ha. Yeah but only those big city rats."

They resume walking. Stefan lays his head on Spock's shoulder as he carries him. The girls stay closer to their mother's side. Suddenly there are more sounds of footsteps, and this time the whole family stops to listen. The noises are not coming from the trail, but from the forest.

Abruptly a young girl emerges with a small boy holding her hand. The pretty dark brown-haired girl waves. "Hi."

Right behind them come Charles Hudson and Sarah Hudson. "We didn't mean to startle you all, but we like to hike on our own path. It changes things up for us," Mr. Hudson informs them.

"Perhaps, but not always the wisest." Spock, as a friendly gesture, sticks out his hand. "We have not officially been introduced. I am Captain Spock."

Charles slowly offers his hand, for he is taken aback by a Vulcan willing to shake hands. "Ah...it is nice to finally make your acquaintance."

The children also say hello to each other. Andre and T'Sora step up to Charles and Sarah. "Hello, I'm Andre Victorino and this is my wife, T'Sora."

They all agree to walk back together to their respective homes. Sarah decides, even though she was wary of Vulcans, it would be good for the kids. Angela and T'Anya seem to be hitting it off. Sarah goes up to T'Mara. "Hey, why don't we have a picnic on the beach the day after tomorrow? The forecast says it will be sunny and warm."

T'Mara nods. "Oh yes, that sounds wonderful. Say around noon?"

Sarah smiles. "Sounds good."

oooooo

The day of the picnic has arrived with the sun shining, bringing warmth to the beach community. A little after 1200 hours, the men were finishing setting out everything for the gathering. Once the last of the food is placed on a large folding table, Spock and Andre bring both families together to form a circle. While Spock begins the blessing, Charles and Sarah's eyes slightly widen as they look at each other.

"A Vulcan saying grace? I thought they were atheists," whispers Sarah.

Her husband shrugs, "Apparently, not all," he quietly responds.

Everyone settles on beach chairs or on several blankets lay near the table. All the typical picnic fare is available for them to enjoy. T'Mara spots T'Meika eating alone, so she goes over and sits beside her on the blanket. "Is everything alright? You are very quiet."

T'Meika had been having a good time with her family during this spring vacation, but though this other family seemed nice, she was still a bit leery of them. Her eyes meet up with her mother's eyes. "Oh Mom, I like it here, but I guess I'm a little lonely. There is no one my age. I can only play with T'Anya and Stefan for so long."

Growing up an only child, T'Mara knew what it felt like to not have someone her age to talk or play with. "My daughter, it's our first time here. Maybe when we come here during the summertime, there will be other children. I know you get bored hanging out with your younger siblings. Turn it over to God." Seeing the girl's disappointed expression, she adds, "Hey, tell you what, next time invite Amy to come along."

This seems to pick up T'Meika's spirits. Her eyes brighten. "Thanks, Mom, I would love to have her come."

Meanwhile, Charles and Sarah are walking along the water's edge. Sarah takes hold of her husband's hand. "Thank you for agreeing to follow them on the trail the other day. My father told me never to trust a Vulcan. I learned he was right when I attended Cal Tech. Two female Vulcans were classmates of mine, and those she-devils always had a derogatory remark about me and the human race."

He gets her to stop walking, and they are now facing each other. Charles does not share his wife's feelings about Vulcans; he had only gone along with her scheme to stop her from nagging him about keeping an eye on their neighbors. Still holding her hand, he says, "Well...I did it against my better judgment. Come on, Sarah...I think they are decent people. Actually, I think I could become Spock's friend."

Sarah had to admit that T'Mara appears to be a pleasant woman, and the children are charming. But she still has reservations about Spock. Her lips turn a tad upwards. "I guess I should give them a chance."

As Charles and Sarah take their walk, T'Mara tries to interact with their young son. James sits by himself, firmly focused on the worn-out toy bear he is holding. She has noticed that he dislikes being touched and would not make eye contact with anyone. For a three-year-old, he also seems lacking in verbal skills. T'Mara could not help suspecting that he suffers from a developmental disorder.

When Angela's parents return, she and T'Anya head to the shoreline. Angela is wearing walking shorts. T'Anya just rolled up her jeans to her knees. She realizes the water would be cool, but she still likes how the wet sand feels between her toes. They stroll on the water's edge, towards a jetty.

Angela looks at her new acquaintance. She wonders if they could become friends, despite their differences. She gives T'Anya a half smile. "Your parents are not what I expected."

T'Anya brow rises. "In what way?"

Angela shrugs. "I never met Vulcans before. Mom once told me they are unfeeling and think they're superior. But your parents seem kind. Your mom shows her feelings freely, and well, your dad...is friendly."

"Unfortunately, there are Vulcans who fit your mother's description, like my grandfather. But my parents are different because they are half human and our faith allows us to be ourselves. God wants everyone to show love. People can't love if they think they are better than someone else," T'Anya sincerely responds to Angela's remarks.

Angela starts to believe that they really can become friends. "You have an interesting background. Call me Angie, okay? Hey, let's go into the water."

T'Anya slowly follows her friend into the small waves. At first she shivers, but she soon adapts to the cool salt water. She watches as her friend begins to go a little farther into the ocean. "Do you think that is wise?"

"Ah... it's fine. Come on." She encourages her friend with a wave of her hand.

T'Anya goes to where the waves hit her knees. Her friend is standing where the water reaches her waist. Angie is facing the shore, looking at T'Anya. Excitedly, she says, "This is fun! Don't be…."

"Angie, look out!" T'Anya sees a large wave bearing down on them.

But it is too late. The wave knocks Angie off balance and drags her under, toward a rocky jetty. Barely keeping her head above water, she cries out, "Help me, T'Anya!"

T'Anya is already trying to swim towards her, but being Vulcan, she has denser musculature, which makes it harder for her to stay afloat.

All the adults had been glancing now and then toward the girls, making sure they were safe. Now, Spock's sensitive ears pick up the sound of Angie's distress. Immediately he is on his feet, running. Charles realizes what is happening and sprints after him. T'Mara grabs some blankets, and hurries over with T'Sora.

Spock reaches the water first and plunges in. He soon reaches Angela, wraps an arm around her, and begins swimming to shore as Charles helps T'Anya to the beach. Dr. T'Sora comes up to Spock as he lays Angie on a blanket provided by T'Mara. The Vulcan healer assists the girl.

Angela coughs, then with a strained voice says, "Oh...Captain...Spock, you saved my life! Is T'Anya alright?"

Spock is kneeling by her. He is still shivering despite a blanket now wrapped around him. "Yes, she is recovering."

When Angie seems well enough to move, T'Sora tells them to carry her to the cottage she and her husband share with Spock's family, for it is nearest. Charles lifts the girl into his arms, and everyone follows.

Once inside, they lay Angela on the sofa. T'Mara gives Sarah a sweatshirt and pair of jeans that belong to T'Anya, and the girl is soon wearing the dry clothes, and covered in a fresh blanket. T'Meika hands T'Sora her medical bag. T'Sora places a small respirator over the girl's nose. She then runs her med scanner over Angie.

"Good, her vitals are returning to normal. Fortunately, she did not take in too much water, and Spock got her out of the cold in time. Her body temperature did not drop too dramatically. She should be alright. You probably should take her to the pediatrician for a follow-up physical. Keep a vigilant eye on her."

With a grateful expression, Charles looks at T'Sora. "I want to thank you for all you have done. We will take her to her doctor. Can we take her home now?"

Dr. T'Sora nods. "Yes. She should be able to walk to your house, but then she should rest."

Spock now reenters the living area dressed in fresh pair of jeans and a long sleeve pullover. He joins the others and tells T'Mara, "T'Anya has put on fresh clothes and is lying on her bed." He faces T'Sora. "When all is settled out here, could you please examine her?"

His mother-in-law stands. "That is my intention. I will go now."

Sarah is recovering from the shock of her daughter almost drowning. What if Spock was not there? Would they have heard Angela calling out? Would they have gotten to Angela in time? She goes up to Spock and resists an urge to embrace him. "I want to thank you for saving our daughter's life."

Spock is relieved that she is not overly emotional. "I only did what was necessary."

Angela gets to her feet. Charles takes her hand, and that of his son. "Well, if you need anything, just ask. We better get back. We'll pick up our picnic items as soon as we can." He and his family leave the cottage.

T'Sora exits the girls' room and then approaches Spock and T'Mara. "Her vitals are normal, but she is physically and mentally exhausted. She is still upset over what transpired with Angela. I was able to get her to sleep. A nap will be good for her."

ooooooooo

At dinner, both Spock and T'Mara notice that T'Anya was picking at her food. Finally, she excuses herself and goes to the back deck alone.

T'Meika is about to join her sister when Spock rises and tells her, "Wait. Your mother and I wish to speak with her first."

"Alright, Father," she says, but her thoughts are on her younger sister. It had to be dramatic witnessing a friend almost drown. She is proud of T'Anya; it was so brave of her to swim out and try to help Angie.

Out on the deck, T'Anya hears footsteps approaching, so she quickly wipes tears from her face. Her parents sit on the chairs across from her. She takes in a breath. "I guess you want to talk?"

T'Mara pulls her chair a little closer to their daughter. "You didn't eat much of your supper. Are you still concerned over what happened today?"

T'Anya at first stares at the deck floor. She has been wondering if she could have prevented her friend from going too far into the ocean. Her remorseful eyes finally meet her parents' caring eyes. "I should've stopped her. Angie could've died."

"You told her it was not wise to go any farther. There was nothing else you could have done. Besides, sea currents can be very unpredictable. There was no foreseeing that she was in danger," Spock responds.

She realizes her father is trying to ease her mind. Of course he was right, but she kept seeing the images of Angie being knocked over by the big wave, then hollering for help. "Yes, Father...but it still bothers me."

T'Mara lays her hand on her daughter's knee. "It's not easy to let it go, but you need to. Pray about it." An idea pops into her head. "Hey, tomorrow why don't we go over to Angela's house? You haven't had a chance to talk to her. I am sure she would like to see you."

T'Anya's face brightens. "I like that, but better yet, I can call her now to see how she's doing."

Spock nods in agreement. "A wise idea; I believe she would welcome speaking with you."

oooooooo

The next morning, T'Anya awakes before her sister. As she sits on her bed, she thinks back to her brief conversation with Angie. Physically, Angie was pretty much back to normal, but like T'Anya, she was haunted by the day's event. She told T'Anya she would never go into the ocean again. T'Anya asked if she believed in God. Angie told her that she assumes there is a God, but she had never been to church and her parents never talked about trusting the Lord. T'Anya let Angie know she cared about her and would pray for her. That made Angela smile.

ooooooo

Spock and his family, along with Andre and T'Sora, are greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Hudson. They all assemble in the Hudson's family room. Stefan and James settle onto the carpeted floor. Folding chairs are set out, so everyone else has a place to sit.

Charles looks about him. He lets go a chuckle. "These beach homes don't leave much room to spare."

"Indeed, the dimensions of the living area of these homes are designated for a maximum of two adults and two children. Therefore..." Spock feels the nudging of T'Mara's elbow. "Ah…yes, my wife?"

She tilts her head, and her lips move upward. "I don't think we need a lesson on space management."

Sarah grins. "It's alright, T'Mara; he's just being a typical Vulcan."

T'Mara sees her father glance at T'Sora. She wonders if there was any underlying prejudice in Sarah's statement. Judging by Sarah's expression, she only hopes she was teasing. "Well, it looks like we have a nice evening for supper out on the deck."

Charles nods. "Yes. Talking about food, excuse me while I check on the grill."

Everyone continues chatting. After several moments, Charles returns. "All right gang, come and get it."

Spock cocks his right brow at Mr. Hudson's use of 'gang', but he keeps silent. Everyone heads outside, finds seats at an elongated wooden table, and begins feasting on the tasty fare. Sarah had prepared salads and grilled vegetables for Spock and his family.

T'Mara watches the interactions between T'Anya and Angie, and she is happy that they are becoming friends. Even though their child was a chatterbox at home, she was shy at school and therefore had only a few good friends.

T'Anya and Angie volunteer to bring out dessert. While the girls are inside, Charles faces Spock and T'Mara. "I want to thank you again for saving Angie. The whole thing could have been avoided. Boy, you would think a child with a 120 I.Q. would have the sense not to go too far out. At times she acts like she has a screw loose. Geez, that girl has gotten into a lot of predicaments lately." He begins telling about the time she got trapped in an old well.

Angela heard every word her father said through a partially open window. She wants so badly to throw the cake onto the floor, but stops because it would not be fair for the others. With her eyes blazing, she follows T'Anya to the deck. She slams the cake pan onto the middle of the table. "Here!" She pivots around towards the screen door. "So, that's what you really think of me!" With her hands clenched, she runs to her bedroom. T'Anya hurries after her, but her friend slams the door. Then she hears Angie place something against the door. Sounds of sobbing can be heard.

Charles goes to his daughter's bedroom door. He tries to open it, but something is stopping the door from opening. "Let me in, Angela."

"No! I hate you!" she cries out.

By now, everyone is inside the home. T'Mara starts to move towards the bedroom. "Perhaps I can talk to her…"

Visibly upset, Sarah walks right up to her, face glowering as she barks out, "We don't need you Vulcans meddling with our family issues!"

Spock steps up by his wife's side. With a formal tone, he says. "Ma'am…she did not mean to interfere. But she is a fleet counselor, so is quite skilled in resolving discord."

"Sometimes," T'Mara carefully explained, "an impartial third party can help defuse volatile situations."

Shame washes over Sarah. She had thought that after meeting Spock and his family, all those old hateful feelings toward Vulcans had left her. She wonders now if she would ever overcome her bigotry. She could not look directly at Spock. "I'm...so sorry. T'Mara can go and see what she can do."

T'Mara goes over and knocks on the barricaded door. "Angela…this is T'Anya's mom. You have good reason to be angry and hurt. Could you let me in so we can talk about it? What you say will be just between you and me." There is a long pause, then she can hear the sounds of moving furniture. The door slowly opens.

T'Mara goes in and sits next to the distraught little girl. To her surprise, Angie hugs her. "Oh, I wish you and Captain Spock were my parents. Mom and Dad never seem to understand me or have time for me. Lately, it's all about James. I don't know if my parents told you, but he's a highly functional autistic child."

"I did notice he was different," T'Mara admits. "That must be difficult for you at times."

Angie's head bows. "Maybe it's why I've been getting in so much trouble – for attention. I don't know…"

T'Mara knew what it was like to live with a dysfunctional parent. She shares with Angie a bit of her own childhood.

While T'Mara and Angie were talking, everyone else settled back in the family room. The atmosphere is subdued. T'Anya is sitting next to her older sister. She is still disturbed by the hurtful way Angie's father spoke about her.

Sarah is sitting by her husband's side on the love seat. She observes how Spock interacts with his son, who is perched on his lap. She has also been noticing how he relates to his wife and two daughters. His dark eyes show such love. How could she have mistrusted Spock and T'Mara, and said such awful words? But what really dumbfounds her is that despite her outburst, they have both treated her kindly. It was something more than being half human that made them special. Could it be their so-called faith?

When T'Mara and Angie finally enter the living area, she encourages Angela to go to her parents. They hug her, and she sits between them.

Feeling that the Hudsons needed time alone, Spock and family say good evening and return to their beach cottage.

ooooooo

Back in San Francisco, Spock opens the door of their Victorian home. Once inside, the girls take their valises into their rooms. Spock carries the rest of the bags, with Stefan following right behind him up the stairs. T'Mara goes to the kitchen and prepares some refreshing iced tea.

When Spock enters the kitchen, she hands him a glass of tea and smiles a bit wearily. "Although it was nice to be away, that vacation was a little too exciting."

"Indeed, I can agree."

"I hope that the Hudsons will get some family counseling."

"If they want the best for their family, I believe they might do so."

She nods, then feels the baby move, so she gently takes his hand and places it on her stomach. "He seems to be awake."

Even though scientifically Spock could explain in detail how a life begins, he still experiences awe each time T'Mara was expecting. "Yes," he manages to say.

Her smile widens. "So, are you ready to be a father again?"

He becomes puzzled. "Again? The moment I married you, T'Mara, I became a father." He removes his hand from her waist.

Inwardly, she sighs. "Yes, I know. I guess what I'm trying to say is, are you ready for another baby?"

He steps up to her, and his lips brush against hers. "T'Mara, after all we have been through, I believe our new arrival will be a complete blessing," he softly says to her. He is about to kiss her again until he hears little footsteps approaching.

"Daddy, Mommy, can I have a juice?" asks little Stefan.

"Of course. You can get one out of the fridge," T'Mara replies.

Then T'Meika and T'Anya also enter the kitchen. Spock stands back to observe his family interacting with each other. In another four months, there will be one more. His addiction almost took all this away from him, but the King of the Universe had shown him mercy. Contentment now softens his features as he silently thanks the Creator.


End file.
